


Bounty Hunter

by ImagineJess



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineJess/pseuds/ImagineJess
Summary: Bounty - A sum paid for killing or capturing a person or animal.Bounty Hunter - A person who pursues a person or animal where a reward is offered“My job requires a certain amount of anonymity Mr. Verlac.”“Oh yes I’ve heard and your long list of rules anyway I need you to find someone for me.”“His name is Magnus Bane.”“His name is… was Alexander Lightwood.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote the fic this one is based on 6 years ago when I followed a different fandom and after that I stopped writing. I have debated whether to post this as a one-shot or chapters and decided as I've written a handful to do it as chapters. 
> 
> I am reasonably optimistic this will be a completed work and not leave readers hanging. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own as I do not have a beta

“Lightwood I presume?”

Alec glanced up from his phone meeting the gaze of a pair of ice cold blue eyes without breaking contact he nodded. “Ah good, my contact said I would find you here.” The man smiled in a way that made Alec feeling uncomfortable as slid into the empty chair without waiting for an invitation. “Is it standard practise to keep physical descriptions out of the conversation?” placing his phone face down on the table and straightened in his chair. “My job requires a certain amount of anonymity Mr. Verlac.”

After a beat Verlac smirked and fell into an easy slouched. “Oh yes I’ve heard and your long list of rules anyway I need you to find someone for me.” Alec's jaw clenched as he took a mentally inventory of Verlac from first glance he appeared charming with his smooth English accent and equally handsome features yet there was something about his eyes that made a chill run down his spine. “His name is Magnus Bane.”

“Magnus Bane?” he repeated the name to make sure he had heard right hoping Verlac didn't hear the slight hitch in his voice as a photo was slid across the table. “He’s beautiful isn’t he?” Verlac looked longingly at the photo letting the tip of his finger trace the face of an Asian man someone Alec had not seen in years and his heart clenched painfully. “What's your relationship?” Alec asked as he took the photo and placed it discreetly in his jacket pocket grateful that his hands weren't shaking as he waited for his client to respond. "The finest piece of ass I've ever fucked if I'm being totally honest." A sudden rush of hot anger rubbed his nerves as his entire body clenched against punching the guy in the face. "Ex-lover?" Verlac shrugged his shoulder in fashion that only infuriated Alec more. "Oh yes and a very ungrateful one I might add." 

Verlac flicked the cuff of his shirt up to check his watch as if he was bored with the entire meeting which made Alec scowl at the sheer rudeness of it all. "Why do you need him back?" he smirked at Alec his eyes glinting darkly as if he was remembering something unpleasant which made him cringe. "A man needs to fuck something at night." He leaned forward sliding a business card on across the table. "He's also stolen something from me that I want back." The change in Verlac's manner was swift and sudden as he glanced over his shoulder in a paranoid fashion. "What would that be?" Alec tucked the card away not even bothering to glance as he already had Verlac's details in the folder at his apartment. "Just some data I would prefer not to fall into the wrong hands if you get my drift." 

Alec did and could list what data Verlac wanted to keep private as he stood to leave. "I'll update you when I have something." 

His client watched him in a hungry manner which made him want to leave a little quickly. "Just a word of warning Lightwood, my beautiful Magnus is a slippery little minx don't let those brown eyes or mouth distract you." The blue eyes flashed and Alec held the gaze in challenge. "I suggest you keep your dick in your pants and away from him." 

**

A cold shiver ran down Magnus’ spine and he shuddered what on earth was that? He thought as he looked around the quiet and very empty cafe. “Everything alright Magnus? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Maia walked into the cafe carrying a box and placed it down gently on the nearest table. “Yes dear everything is fine.” Even he knew the words didn't sound convincing but Maia didn’t press him, she never did and that was what he liked about her. “So do you have any plans tonight?” Magnus swiped his cloth over the counter as he shook his head. “Nope, you?” after a beat Maia stopped unpacking the boxes. “I was thinking of meeting some friends at a club tonight would you like to join me?” he was touched at her offer but he couldn’t risk it. “Thank you but I think I’ll pass. Clubs just aren't my thing unfortunately.”

He was such a liar because he would do anything to go to a club to dance and drink! It had been such a long time since he had done that. Something must’ve shown on his face as Maia tilted her head. “So what are your things Magnus?” he cleared his throat as he busied himself with unpacking some boxes. “Things?” Maia smiled widely at him as she sat on the bar. “Yeah, like what do you like doing or who? Do you have a secret boyfriend you aren’t tell me about?”

She had such a good heart and Magnus couldn't help but laugh. “No I wish.”

As the words left his mouth he knew he had opened a can and she jumped at the opportunity. “You wish you had a secret boyfriend or you’ve got one?” he scowled at her playfully as he pretended not to hear the question. “Come on Mags! You’ve been working here for almost a six months and I don’t know anything about you! Plus my love life sucks so hearing about someone else's might make me feel better!” he hummed to himself still ignoring her until she wrapped herself around him. “It will complete me hearing about all the amazing sex you’ve been having.” He groaned so grateful there were no customers in. “Trust me Maia I wish I was having that amazing sex…” his face heated up a little when warmth filled his lower belly and he bit his tongue to stop any further verbal diarrhea from escaping his mouth. “How long has it been since you had this ‘amazing sex’?” she quoted the words with her fingers and crossed her arms expectantly.

He had to answer which was annoying considering it was his own fault he was in the situation. “Don’t judge me okay.” She nodded her head a little too enthusiastically as he worded his answer carefully.  
“The most amazing sex was four years ago.” Maia repeated ‘four years’ silently and he wet his lips. “His work took him away for long periods at a time we ended up going our separate ways.”

His throat closed up as Maia gave him a sympathetic look. “Anyway he ruined me for any other man or woman no one could ever compare to him which is rather annoying.” He added irritably sending a side glance at Maia who was now leaning against the counter entranced in his story. “So what was the name of this amazing sex god?”

He opened his mouth to answer just as his throat closed up the sound that came out was a squeak did he really want to answer? No he didn’t but he couldn’t lie either. “His name is… was Alexander Lightwood.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and bookmarks.  
> I know somethings in this chapter probably would never happen in reality but as this is fiction there is free movement for the sake of the story. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own and I endeavour to correct them also it is likely the story will evolve I might make some edits/changes.

“I’ve got the results of your trace.” Alec shifted as he watched his target smile at a dark skinned woman in greeting as they started the morning routine of opening up the small cafe. “And?” his sister tutted in his ear as she tapped at her keyboard. “Wow someone’s grouchy this morning someone keep you up last night?” he scowled as he considered hanging up but he needed to know what she had found out. “No and the trace Izzy.”

He would never understand why his sister was so obsessed in his sex and personal life and when he actually asked she just claimed she wanted to help him find his forever love. “Okay grumpy so Magnus Bane it looks like he’s been living on the downlow for a couple months now. No credit cards, no social media accounts and only a single bank account under the name of Ragnor Fell which I nearly missed but other than that he’s practically a ghost. He pays everything in cash where he can and he doesn’t even have a cell phone unless he uses burners or pre-paid.”

How Izzy found out information was something Alec never questioned or the legality of it. “He’s currently working with a student called Maia Roberts who is studying Marine Biology and even though it’s a cafe they are both paid a little over minimum wage considering the place rarely turns a profit.” Izzy’s voice became somewhat fuzzy as Magnus laughed at something while putting out the tables and chairs. His eyes focused and zeroed in on the beautiful Asian man. When he got back from his meeting with Verlac he wondered how Magnus had got involved with someone who referred to him as a piece of ass. “Thanks Izzy.” He was about to hang up when words flew from his mouth before he could stop himself. “Is there anything about him and Sebastian Verlac?”

Why did he ask that? It was the last thing he wanted to know what Magnus did with Verlac. His stomach turned at the thought of Magnus sharing a bed and his body with that man. “No but I’ll do some digging for you big brother and let you know.”

He ended the call with a thanks just as Magnus and his colleague greeted one of their regular customers. It had taken mere days for Izzy to track Magnus down to 3 possible locations and it had surprised him how in plain sight Magnus was living.

Magnus Bane worked 5 out of 7 days the shifts started as early as 6.30am and finished up as late as 7.00pm. He shared shifts mostly with Roberts he walked to work taking the same route and without fail walked Roberts to the tube at the end of their shifts. Even though Magnus never admitted it he was a creature of habit using the same routes to and from work using the shops for his groceries and part of him wanted to tell him to stop. There was no telling who else Verlac had hired to find and return his ‘piece of ass'.

**

“I wonder how this place even stays open sometimes.” Magnus muttered as he sipped at his coffee watching as the only customer to visit left with a parting wave and thanks. Maia politely bid the customer goodbye waiting for her to leave before responding. “I do too but apparently the owner of the chain has more money than sense and doesn’t seem to care if he doesn't make an actual profit.”

Magnus wondered how she knew the information as he had yet to meet the owner considering that Maia had effectively hired him when he came looking for work. There were no questions asked about his personal details and in return he worked somewhat ridiculous hours for just a touch above minimum wage. Thank goodness for his savings and the money Ragnor had wired him or he’d probably be on the street. Of course when he got the chance he intended to pay back Ragnor every penny.

“How do you even know that?” Magnus forced himself to his feet as started to monotonous task of checking the stock which he did in the hopes that the hours would pass quicker. “The wonders of Google my friend.” With a raise eyebrow Magnus checked items of the list as Maia came around the counter. “And did Mr. Google tell you a name of this mysterious entrepreneur? You’ve peeked my curiousity.”

“That my friend is my current project as well as you.” His back stiffened at her playful tone as he carried on pretending to stocktake. “Me? Why on earth would you be interested in me?” Maia started cleaning up the coffee machine before answering. “Well I like a mystery and our boss has come up at a blank and there’s something about you.”

His mouth soured and stomach dropped at what she might’ve found out about him. “All I know is your name, age, where you live because that was on your application and the fact you had an amazing sex god for a boyfriend.” A gurgle of laughter found it ways out his mouth. “I even googled your sex god and nada it’s like you and sex god don't even exist.”

**

Magnus found that Maia’s words somewhat haunted him over the next couple days it left him unsettled that someone was trying to look into his background even if it appeared harmless but there was something else that didn't feel right.

“Hey Maia, do you ever get the feeling someone is watching you?” the question had been playing on his mind but had been distracted by an unexpected busy spell. “Depends, in what sense?” She asked while collecting several used mugs and plates for the dishwasher. “Like… do you ever think someone is watching you but when you turn around no one is there?” the downside of trying to hide oneself did tend to leave space for paranoia but he hoped Maia might say something which would make him feel more relaxed and at ease. She furrowed her brow in thought before answering. “Yeah once I suppose, when I was locking up for the night sometimes I had this feeling someone was watching me.”

He tapped his fingers nervously on his thigh. “Everytime I turned around no one was there eventually it turned out to be some guy who visited here often and wanted to ask me out and always lost his nerve.” He hoped it might be an admirer but that was wishful thinking as Maia carried on. “Stupid idiot almost got his nose broken when he snuck up on me!”

He knew the person she referred to and judging by the fond look on her face at the memory of almost breaking her boyfriend’s nose which reminded him never to sneak up on her ever. “You’re a scary lady Maia.” She gave him a toothy grin. “What’s brought on this sudden paranoia Mags?” he tried to think back to the point when the hairs on the back of his neck would rise and goosebumps appear all over his body. “This might sound weird but it was when I…” he broke off not being able to say his name but Maia filled in the blanks. “When you told me about Alec?”

They continued cleaning up in silence and Maia suddenly started speaking. “I want to ask what happened between you two but I know you won’t tell me but maybe deep down your subconscious is trying to tell you something.”

As soon as the words left her mouth the bell on the door announced a new customer both of them turned however whatever greeting Magnus had on his tongue was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the owner of the chain who should that be? I'll have to think about it.
> 
> I will update in due course, thanks for reading x


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gone through this chapter a couple times so hopefully I have spotted and corrected any mistakes.  
> If not I will correct as and when 
> 
> Happy reading x 
> 
> Also thanks for the comments, kudos and bookmarks :) xx

Admittedly it took several attempts until Alec had psyched himself up enough to walk into the cafe. He felt so many different things when he saw Magnus, he felt anxious and nervous not the most ideal thing to feel considering his choice of career. Yet his heart pounded and blood rushed around his body settling low in his stomach.

He was beautiful even more so after the years apart and for a moment he honestly thought time had stopped enough to just absorb the man in front of him. Dark eyes that normally sparkled with mischief currently filled with shock and confusion as he tried to understand what was happening. His skin was still perfect and flawless with just a hint of glitter he remembered a time when Magnus wouldn’t dare leave the house without his mask of dark kohled eyes and glitter and be absolutely scandalised if Alec ever suggested it.

It was a strange form of amusement seeing Magnus lost for words as they had both been in situations where Magnus had managed to talk his way out of awkwardness and potential embarrassment but he bit the inside of his mouth just as Maia Roberts broke the stunned silence. Her own dark eyes flickered suspiciously from Alec and Magnus and she tiptoed carefully. “Hi, what can I get you?” she nudged Magnus discreetly in the ribs making him jump except he made no effort to greet him. “Magnus you alright?”

Deer in the headlights was not a look he had ever seen on Magnus’ face and Roberts narrowed her eyes. “Do you two know each other?”

An opening he let his eyes move from Magnus’ prone shocked form to his colleague and smiled at her. “Oh yeah old friends aren’t we Magnus?” he smirked as Magnus’ face paled and finally he blinked a few times his eyes clearing. “Yeah…” he cleared his throat and his shoulders visually stiffened. “Yeah old friends.” He glanced at his colleague and swallowed his fingers fidgeting with his apron. “Um Maia? c-could um you give us, uh, a m-minute?”

She heard the stutter which he also knew was totally out of Magnus’ character and something flashed in her eyes that suggested she was prepared to throw Alec out the cafe to protect her friend and all she needed was the go ahead. “Okay… Shout if you need anything.” With a withering and suspicious stare at Alec she turned on her heel and walked towards the back office.

As soon as the door clicked closed something snapped in Magnus and he flew across the cafe grabbing the front of Alec’s jacket and pulling him down to his eye level. “What the hell are you doing here?” the words were hushed as he glanced over his shoulder to check that Maia wasn’t spying from the office. A jolt of heat flared up from Alec’s hands and up his arm making a route to his belly when he grabbed Magnus by his thin wrists and pulled him even closer. “Maybe I wanted a drink I hear the coffee here is amazing.” Annoyance flared in Magnus’ dark eyes but his breath hitched slightly. “I’m finding that very hard to believe Alexander.” He all but whispered the words as his eyes darkened a fraction.

His body reacted to hearing his full name fall from his ex-lover’s lips and his hands tightened around Magnus’ wrists who responded with a wince. Without uttering a response he turned dragging a reluctant Magnus with him outside.

Alec needed somewhere private to reduce the risk of being overheard by nosey work colleagues. He pulled Magnus into the nearest alleyway just as some onlookers turned their heads at Magnus’ bitching. “H-hey let me go!” mentally cursing Alec gripped Magnus by his shirt tugging him close and capturing his lips.

There was a very brief moment where Alec questioned his sanity and Magnus' eyes were wide with shock. He breathed deeply through his nose as he returned the kiss.

It was a kiss of pure desperation and Magnus moaned when Alec’s tongue flicked into his mouth tasting and exploring. He had forgotten how soft Magnus’ lips were and how amazing he tasted it was sinful. He groaned his jeans tightened uncomfortably as memories of his tongue on Magnus’ body filled his head, he had to stop before things got out of hand. He should not be kissing Magnus especially considering he didn't know who else could be watching.

Reluctantly he stepped back as Magnus used the wall for support his lips swollen and glistening. “Why did you...?” his dark eyes were blown out with arousal and he tried to control his breathing. He wanted so badly to haul Magnus close and taste the lips again, he wanted so bad to have those legs wrapped around his waist as he sunk into the heat of his body. “Had to shut you up somehow.”

Magnus blushed as his tongue slid over his bottom lip which made Alec’s dick twitch in response. Fuck. “Well you could’ve just asked.” He snapped irritably as he shifted on his feet Alec knowing full well he was just as turned on. “Whatever you say Magnus.”

He smirked at the scowl. “Why are you here Alexander?” he could lie but what was the point, he stepped forward crowding Magnus who stepped back his shoulders hitting the wall. Bracing his hands either side of his head;  Alec leaned forward his scent filled his senses and he wanted so bad to shove his nose into the hair he knew would be soft and just breath the smell of sandalwood into his entire being. “Sebastian Verlac.”

**

Magnus gasped and whatever arousal he felt dissipated and it left him cold and sick. He resisted the urge to look around wildly as if he expected Sebastian to appear and take him away. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as his brain worked out the connection to Alec and Sebastian and immediately his throat clogged up. “You’re on a job?” nothing showed on Alec’s handsome face as he nodded confirming the fear. “Why else would I be here? To see you? Did you think I sort you out to build bridges or something?” his eyes burned because of course he had been shocked like anyone would if your ex-lover appears out of nowhere and unlocked things with a single kiss. “Wake up Magnus why would I want to see you? I'm overlooking the fact you cheated on me for 100K plus a bonus if I find and return you the Verlac by the end of the month.”

He gasped in shock at the cruel words coming from the man he had once loved and bit his lip to keep the tears burning his eyes from falling. He didn’t trust himself to say anything only letting Alec’s words to batter his already bruised heart. “He’s pretty generous and really wants you back and whatever you stole; now you have a choice to make.”

Magnus flinched when he felt Alec’s lips against his ear the hot breath making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. “I’ll give you day to decide how you want to be returned to Verlac, we can do it quietly or I can take you kicking and screaming.” A sob almost escaped his throat as his heart pounded painfully. Alec stepped back his hazel eyes hard and cold and face void of emotion. “My number hasn’t changed.” He turned to leave only to look over his shoulder and Magnus wasn’t sure he could take anymore biting words. “If you run away Magnus I will find you and I will catch you.”

How he finished his shift was beyond him and he knew Maia was itching to find out what had happened but he just couldn’t do it. Whenever he thought of what happened between him and Alec he wanted to cry until he couldn't cry anymore.

When he left the cafe with the reassurance Maia would be okay to lock up by herself he walked the same route home resisting the urge to look over his shoulder, he knew Alec was watching him he could feel eyes on his back.

He had ran away once but Ragnor had been there to help him and there was no way he could ask him again especially now that Verlac had hired people to find him. He had nowhere else to go he had no more cards to play.

As he closed his apartment door behind him making sure all the locks were in place he glanced around had anything been moved? Did he leave that window open? Had he left the throw on the sofa?  “What else could possibly go wrong today?” he muttered to himself as he dropped his bag on the nearby table.

“Leaving your windows unlocked.”

From the shadows a voice frayed the last of his nerves and he spun around so quickly his hip connected with the table, he didn't have a chance to curse when an arm wrapped around his waist and breath hot against his neck. “Change of plan Magnus.” He gasped at a sharp scratch of pain as his eyes and body grew heavy. “What did you...do?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! I hope this chapter gives you something but not to much about Magnus and his relationship with Alec and Sebastian.  
> Enjoy

“It’s been two weeks Lightwood I was expecting something by now considering how much I’m paying you.” Alec scowled and closed his eyes to regain control of his temper. “I have a couple leads.” He let his eyes drift over to the sleeping form of Magnus Bane as Verlac’s sneering voice slid into his ear through the phone. “I must admit a part of me is doubting your abilities you’ve only got a couple leads after two weeks? Have you even manage to track down Magnus? Do you even know where he is?” clenching his jaw tightly his teeth cracked under the pressure. “As I’ve already told you I have a couple leads so back off.”

He had let his temper get the better of him and he groaned in his throat for letting Verlac get on his nerves. “My my is the pressure of finding my ungrateful ex getting to you?” he counted to himself mentally resisting the urge to launch his phone across the room. “No when I have something I will contact you.” He didn’t bother waiting for a response as he threw his phone on the empty bed, he would deal with the consequences and also question yet again his sanity to why he had lied to a guy who was prepared to pay over 100K for one man.

His ticket to 100K slept soundly oblivious to the conversation that had just happened and that he had lied for him. What had made him lie? Whatever feeling he felt for Magnus died on that night… they did…. Didn't they? Shoving a hand through his hair he looked at the cracked ceiling. He never had this problem before why couldn't he just hand him over a move on? Alec wanted to punch something in frustration but instead his eyes found Magnus. He had always been a calming presence in his life his smile was a light whenever he felt lost in the darkness of his work.

Alec knelt down brushing the tips of his fingers over Magnus’ delicate bone structure of his cheekbone and jawline. His fingers itched to trace the shape of Magnus’ full lips and he wanted to duck to his head for another quick taste before Magnus started coming around from the sleeping drug.

Instead he moved so he sat beside the bed his back against the bedside cabinet giving him a side view of Magnus. He often wondered in the darker days of his life what had happened between them and what Magnus had seen in him.  
Magnus had been the entire package; he had the stunning looks; he could hold a conversation with a complete stranger and charm them with a cheeky smile or wink. He expressed himself with his hands yet… yet he never asked Magnus what he saw in him. They were complete a total opposites and always seemed to find their way back to each other.

**

It had to be a dream there was no way this was happening; thought Magnus as he drifted the fine line between sleep and consciousness. There was no way that his ex who he had not seen in years had broken into his apartment and kidnapped him. It had to be a dream a really bad dream.

He shifted in his sleep trying to find comfort on a mattress where it seemed the springs wanted to do poke him in his back. “Good you’re awake.”

Magnus’ eyes flew open and he sat up quickly which made his stomach roll dangerously he groaned as he fell back against the pillow. “What did you give me?” he squeezed his eyes tightly together as he concentrated on not throwing up. “Nothing harmful it’ll wear off soon.” Magnus snorted cursing Alec mentally. Nothing harmful he says. Let’s see how he feels when I puke all over him! “There’s some water on the side to help with the nausea.” Magnus cracked open an eye turning his head enough so he could find Alec.

His eyes found Alec sitting in the only chair his long legs stretched out in front of him and arms crossed over his impressive chest. “Thanks but I’ll pass I don’t fancy being drugged again.” Alec scowled at him which he returned with vengeance. “Suit yourself.”

And he would Magnus thought as he forced himself up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Alec’s voice made his spine tingle with irritation. “Well lucky for you you’re not me now if you will excuse me.” He throw another scowl in Alec’s general direction as he stood and wobbled dangerously.

“Where are we?” he guessed they must be in a motel and a cheap one considering how sparse it was; the room itself consisted of two beds and a few pieces of shabby furniture. Magnus took the note the curtains were drawn blocking out most the daylight. “Somewhere safe.”

Safe? “I think we both have very different definitions of ‘safe’ and what happened to giving me a day to decide?” Alec shrugged his shoulders which only infuriated Magnus. “Does Sebastian know you’ve found me?” holding a breath he didn't realise he was holding he waited for Alec to answer. “No.” Magnus felt his eyes widen and mouth fall open in shock. “What, why?”

Heart pounding Magnus gripped the wall a little tighter the tips of his fingers digging into the old plaster not really know what to expect as an answer. Alec regarded him his eyes and face giving nothing away that was something that hadn't changed Alec had always been good at hiding his feelings and emotions. “Why are you so concerned of my reasons?” Magnus swallowed and winced at the dryness of his throat. “Well you made it quite clear I’m just a paycheck so why haven’t you handed me over?”

Magnus steeled himself waiting for the response yet it never came Alec remained in his seat his hazel eyes sharp. “I have my reasons.”

Something snapped in Magnus and before he could stop himself he let his mouth run. “Stop messing with me Alexander! Is this some kind of sick game? Did Sebastian offer you an extra extra bonus to mess with my head? This is exactly something he would do!” he slapped a hand over his mouth but it was too late the words were out. His stomach turned as his throat filled up with fear a dangerous look flashed across Alec’s face and he braced himself. “No this is not a game Magnus and I suggest you do not compare me to that man again.”

The words sounded just as dangerous as the man now standing in front of him. Every muscle tensed and tension crackled between them. “Tell me Magnus what exactly did you do to piss that man off? Did you fuck someone in his bed? Did he not satisfy you so you looked elsewhere?” Magnus’ face burned and blood pounded in his ears as anger gave him courage. “He satisfied me just fine! More than I can say about you!”

Fuck! He had done it again and he had no idea why he had said that and before he knew it Alec was in front of him. “Really? Explain to me why you look so scared at the very sound of his name? Why did you run away? What happened between you two?”

No! He was not going to tell him anything he had spent a long time pushing back the memories and there was no way Alexander Gideon Lightwood was going to undo that work. “That is none of your business so either call Sebastian or let me go.”

**

Tension crackled between both the men and Magnus’ body trembled as the heat from Alec’s burned through his clothes making every hair stand on end. Unconsciously Magnus licked his lips and his body reacted when Alec’s eyes followed the movement. Ever since running away from Sebastian, Magnus hadn’t shared his bed with anyone and right now his body was yearning and calling out to Alec. He wanted those large callous hands on his body and skin that sinfully beautiful mouth on parts only Magnus’ fingers and hands had touched.

Something chirped in the background taking all Alec’s attention as he turned and picked up his phone, he answered the call his long lean frame against the wardrobe which gave Magnus the opportunity to look, the years apart had been generous and given the chance he would most definitely climb him like a tree. “I need to go out.”

Magnus immediately snapped out his obvious gawping and blushed at Alec’s heated gaze. He nodded attempting to clear his head as he silently watched Alec grab a duffle bag from the floor. “I won’t be long but I need you to stay put.”

His horniness seemed to be the voice of reason and would agree to anything if it meant seeing Alexander Lightwood naked again however when he pulled out a pair of handcuffs his instincts kicked in. “Wh-what are those for?” Alec quirked an eyebrow. “You can’t come with me and I don’t trust that even with your word you will be here when I get back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will correct any mistakes I have missed but sometimes I find my fingers move quicker then my brain and I write wrong word!  
> Also I feel the story works better that no matter what Magnus and Alec will always be attracted to each other


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! 
> 
> Chapter contains content involving domestic abuse and assault (this includes; physical, emotional and psychological abuse)

_Magnus cried out as the cold metal of the cuffs rubbed against the raw skin of his wrists, he tried to twist his body away but harsh fingers clamp his hips in place. “Have I ever told you you’re the finest ass I’ve ever fucked?” his body convulsed in the pain as Sebastian shoved his dick roughly into Magnus. He closed his eyes tightly praying for the torture to be over so he could find somewhere to heal his battered body. “What’s wrong slut? I thought you enjoyed being cuffed you certainly didn't complain the last time.”_

That night still haunted Magnus and when he escaped he made a promise to himself never to tell a living soul what happened and he thought he had conquered the fear but seeing the handcuffs had triggered something he had buried away. He needed to get away and quick he couldn't trust Alec especially if he was part of Sebastian's sick mind games. He knew those games very well and all Alec would need to do was to gain his trust enough and when Magnus thought he was safe and away from harm in would walk Sebastian.

His entire body shuddered and nausea filled his throat as his eyes flickered to the door. For all he knew Alec was on his way to collect Sebastian right now and could be bringing him here. Express delivery so he could get his 100K plus bonus paycheck in one single transaction.

Swallowing deeply Magnus looked around the room again when something caught his eye. Was it possible?  
Poking out just underneath one of the bedside tables was a hair grip and considering the amount of dust on it it had been there a while.

_“Trust me Magnus knowing to pick a lock is a really useful skill.” Magnus raised his eyebrow dubiously as Alec handed him a padlock and paperclip and hair grip. “You’ll thank me one day.”_

Magnus stared in shocked surprise when he heard the click of the lock and the cuff hung loose. He removed it quickly and stood up. He needed to go as he had no idea how long Alec would be away and it didn't want to waste precious time to think about it. He moved quickly to the window and shoved the curtains back; he had to thank Alec for two things now the first being the lock picking skill and the second a ground floor room.

He had been just about the jump out the window when the door opened and Alec filled the day way. Without a second thought Magnus ducked his head.

As Magnus’ feet landed on the ground he heard the door slam and knew he had mere seconds to run and that was what he did. Magnus ran in a random direction trying to find somewhere to hide until nightfall where he would disappear again for how long he didn't know, he would figure out the rest when he was away from Alec and even further from Sebastian.

He barely managed it to the main road when a strong arm wrapped around his waist and lifted him easily off his feet. “Bad idea Magnus.”

**

Adrenaline raced through Magnus as he struggled against the iron hold of Alec’s arm, he struggled and became acutely aware of the solid wall of muscle against his back. “Let me go!” he heard a few grunts where he had managed to successfully plant his elbow into Alec’s stomach or side. Suddenly Alec stopped and his arm tightened around Magnus’ waist making him wince he felt a hot breath against his neck. “Keep making a scene Magnus and I will not hesitate to tie you up. Now smile for your audience.”

Magnus flinched at the threat in the Alec’s voice and turned his head to find curious and concerned eyes on them he sent up a quick prayer of thanks as he prepared to make a scene that would have made his friend Clary proud. Alec must’ve felt a change and his arm tightened further as his mouth slid up his neck to his ear. “Go on I dare you Magnus.”

Whatever scene he had prepared left his mind instantly as a flare of heat rushed through his body burning his every cell. He groaned at the unwanted arousal sitting in his lower body and he felt Alec’s lips turn into a smirk against his ear. “Move now.”

**

With Magnus distracted he marched him back to the room and shoved him inside. “Don’t do that again.” After locking the door Alec pushed Magnus further into the room until he fell on the bed. His eyes found the open cuff and he shook his head in disbelief as he unlocked it from the bed and threw them on the table. “In completely different circumstances I would be impressed but that was really really stupid.”

Magnus remained in a state of shock his eyes wide and blank. “You do realise that Sebastian has people other than me looking for you right?” Magnus finally blinked and whatever colour drained from his face. He hadn’t really known what to expect or how Magnus would react to the knowledge so he thought it would be best to enlighten him. “Yeah and some of them are really nasty pieces of work who would not hesitate to hand you over.” He saw Magnus’ throat move as he swallowed and he added a final threat to ensure he kept him in line long enough until he could figured out what the hell he intended to do because Verlac would start hunting his ass once he discovered he had found Magnus and was keeping him hidden. “If you try another escape I will personally hand deliver you to Verlac and I won’t give a damn happens to you.”

His gut twisted painfully when he saw Magnus’ bottom lip tremble and he wanted to take his beautiful face in his hands and tell him everything he said was a lie because he would care and he would regret it if anything happened to him. He was about to say something when Magnus suddenly barreled into him making him grunt at the impact. Using the momentum Alec grabbed Magnus and they landed on a heap on the bed, he untangled himself quickly using his weight to hold Magnus down and taking both wrists forcing them over and above his head.

“Please let me go! I promise I’ll stay hidden!”

Magnus squirmed and bucked his body underneath Alec’s trying to break the hold. “Calm down Magnus.” He tightened his grip on the small wrists as the thrashing intensify. Alec took a sharp intake of breath when Magnus’ knee just missed his groin. “Magnus I’ll let go of your wrists only if you calm down.”

He had never seen such fear before in someones eyes and slowly but surely Magnus’ erratic breathing steadied and Alec released the wrists from his grip and sat up enough so only his weight held Magnus down on the bed.

“Y-you can’t let him have me! Please I promise I’ll stay hidden! I have money I can pay you!”

Magnus’ breath came out in pants as he strained his body in an attempt to get out from underneath Alec. “Why didn't you call to me?” he heard the sadness in his words as the tips of his fingers traced the delicate skin of Magnus’ face.

**

Magnus flinched and turned his face away from Alec’s fingers squeezing his eyes shut tightly. His tongue felt heavy, mouth dry and his stomach turned at the thought of telling Alec everything that had happened to him.

He didn't want the pity that he knew would show on Alec’s face if he spoke of the physical and emotional abuse not to mention the psychological torture. He didn't want to speak of the sexual abuse he had endured to the point where his mind had reached its peak and he switched off until it was over. He had worked too hard to push it all back so he could sleep at night.

His whole body cringed when Alec turned his face with his fingertips. “Tell me Magnus, why didn't you call me?” he mouth turned down in an effort to stop himself crying. “Even if I did you wouldn't have answered Alexander. Why would you?”

_“Please Alexander! Let me explain!” Magnus chased after Alec as he stormed through the apartment to the front door. “Go on Magnus explain! Explain because I would just love to hear why you were fucking someone in our bed!” the look of loathing made Magnus take a step back._

_His lips trembled as hot tears streamed from his face. “I made a mistake please just let me explain.”_

_Alec whipped around advancing on Magnus until his back hit the wall. “I don’t want to hear it, I don't want to hear your excuses. I want you and that-” he pointed to the bedroom before slamming his hand on wall. “gone by the time I get back do you understand? Every trace gone.”_

The memory of Alec leaving still burned him with shame and self disgust that he knew he would have to live with for the rest of his life. He had regretted the moment he met his one night stand and invited him back to the apartment. Magnus jumped when Alec clasped his face with both his hands forcing him to look at him. “Is that what you think of me Magnus? Do you honestly think I would refuse to help you?”

Alec made a noise of disgust as he shifted his body off Magnus’ and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his face with his hands. “I was too scared Alexander…” Magnus sniffled as tears flowed freely down his face, he remembered the crippling fear when he had first escaped Sebastian the paranoia and when he had dialled Alec’s number the dark voice stopped him.

“Why were you scared Magnus? What did he do to you to make you so scared you couldn't contact me?”

He swallowed trying to push back the memories of Sebastian hurling abuse and insults because he hadn't done something to his satisfaction. The cruel words as Sebastian assaulted him. _‘You’re only good for one thing remember that slut.’_ He shuddered and shook his head. “Please don’t make me talk about it Alexander I can’t do it. Please don’t make me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tough chapter to write, I will correct any mistakes that have been missed. 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'A wise man once told me relationships take effort.'  
> 'Yeah, well, that was an understatement.'

“It’s strange but there’s nothing.”

Nothing? How could that be possible? There must be something. “Are you sure?” he heard Izzy’s rapid typing. “Big brother I am positive there is nothing. No police reports of domestic disturbance nothing on his medical records to suggest he was in hospital.” Alec tapped the tips of his fingers on the desk as his eyes found a sleeping Magnus.

“What about Verlac? There has to be something why would he want Magnus back?” the typing suddenly stopped as there was silence. “Alec you’ve never been like this with a job did you know Magnus before all this?”

Shit! He knew she would pick on it eventually. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Izzy huffed in disbelief. “How are you still denying it?! Is Magnus that person you were seeing years ago?” he cast his eyes over to the person in question and sighed in defeat he couldn’t lie to his sister. “Yes he was.”

There was a stretch of silence between the siblings which Izzy eventually broke. “Oh big brother we’re going to have a very long talk when you get back you know that right?” yes he did and he knew Izzy would go after far as kicking his ass to get every single piece of information out of him. “Also I want to meet Magnus too.”

Of course she did! He would never understand why Izzy was so fascinated with his personal life. “Fine, anything else?”

“There is one thing.” His entire body stilled as he heard Izzy rustling around for something. “So I was doing some digging into Sebastian Verlac and may have hacked into his company's server.” His fingers curled around the edge of the table waiting for his sister to continue. “I wasn’t really sure what I was looking for but I found an employee record that had been encrypted and filed away.”

Encrypted? Filed away? He wanted to tell his sister to spit it out but resisted the urge. “Anyway I asked a friend to help me copy the file and break the encryption.” Every nerve stood on edge as Izzy started tapping on her keyboard. “He just sent me the data back and the file belonged to Magnus Bane. According to what could be recovered he started working as a temp PA for Sebastian Verlac.”

Holy shit… Is that how they had met? “How long did he work there?”  
“According to the file only a couple months and then he disappeared without a trace.”

**

 _“What exactly am I to you Alec?”_  
_“Am I just a dirty little secret?”_  
_“What are you afraid of Alec?”_  
_“So you’re just leaving? Running away and hiding in your work?”_  
_“Do I dare ask where you’re going or how long you’ll be away?”_

Magnus woke with a start as the memory of his and Alec’s last fight echoed in his head. They had fought so much said hurtful things to each other and for the most part they made up but… he shuddered when Alec refused to answer his questions and the result? Magnus had stormed out the apartment slamming the door behind him.

Alec had always been vague about his job and at times would disappear for weeks sometimes months. No phone call, no messages and then he would suddenly reappear as if nothing had happened. Their relationship in a nutshell was complicated and it seemed Alec preferred it that way, he preferred keeping Magnus in the dark and what was worse he kept himself there. His family had no idea about Magnus and when he had suggested meeting them it ended in an argument.

Magnus couldn't fathom why Alec would be ashamed of who he was and why he cared what people thought, Magnus personally had come out young and never regretted the decision. One of his friends had even dubbed a ‘freewheeling bisexual’ and he pretty much lived up to the title until… Alec.

He remembered their first meeting so vividly and his stomach flipped when he recalled seeing Alec sitting at the end of the bar nursing a bottle of beer that had probably gone warm hours ago. “You know beer tends to taste better cold then room temperature.” He had said with a smile as he took the warm beer from Alec and replaced it with a cold one. “On the house pretty boy.”

From that day Alec would visit Magnus at work until he had finally found the nerve to ask him out and the rest was history.

Magnus sighed sadly at the memory and he finally sat up and looked around the dark motel room and his skin tingled. “What time is it?” he heard the creak of the furniture. “Just after 6.” He bit the inside of his lip anxiously something was wrong. “Alexander are you okay?” mentally he told himself not to panic but Alec had seen him at his lowest and weakest so who knew what was going through his head at the moment. “Magnus, why did you cheat on me?”

His chest immediately seized at the question; did he really want to answer? Would there be any point? Would Alexander even believe him?

He opened and closed his mouth a couple times as his fingers fidgeted with the bedspread. “It would just be excuses Alexander and nothing I can say would be able to repair the damage.” His fingers traced the pattern. “I was so angry after our last fight and the fact you preferred me hidden away like a dirty secret made me so mad… I got the feeling you didn't trust me enough to tell me anything about your job and I thought you were ashamed of me that’s why you didn't want to meet you family.”

Magnus pushed the covers back and moved so he sat on the end of the bed. “There were so many times when you were gone I considered leaving you but the hope was too strong that you might one day accept your true self and we could be together properly. I was young and so stupid.”

A tear slid down his face and he swiped it away quickly grateful it was dark and Alec wouldn’t be able to see it. “What I did will be something I have to live with for the rest of my life Alexander but I want you know one thing before you hand me over to Sebastian… I still love you and I never stopped.”

**

Hearing Magnus’ confession confirmed what Alec had thought he was taking the blame for the failure of their relationship and it made his heart squeeze painfully. He bit the inside of his mouth and he tried to hold back his tears as Magnus got up and walked over to the desk he picked up the pen and started scribbling on a pad quickly before ripping the paper off from it. “The information I stole from Sebastian is at this address.” He smiled sadly as Alec accepted the paper but the words made no sense. 

Alec stood suddenly making Magnus wince and he stepped back instinctively, the piece of paper fell from his fingers onto the floor as he grabbed Magnus pulling him close. “Alexander what are you doing?”

Magnus looked so broken and sad… and defeated. “I’m sorry Magnus.” As the words left his mouth Alec fell to his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around his waist and pushing his face into his stomach. “I’m so sorry Magnus it’s all my fault.”

Squeezing his eyes tightly he breathed in Magnus’ scent. “I took you for granted and you put up with so much and all I did was push you away.” He felt Magnus’ muscle clenched under his face. “The worst mistake I made in my life was letting you go and always pushing you away because I was too scared to admit who I really was. It’s all my fault.”

He felt fingers running through his hair and he trembled at the tender contact. “If I hadn't been such a coward we might actually still be together and you wouldn’t have been with Verlac and lived through whatever torture he put you through. Please forgive me Magnus.”

Magnus sank to his knees taking Alec’s face in his hands and stared into the hazel eyes. “There is nothing to forgive Alexander.” Taking in a deep breath for courage Magnus closed the distance between them as he pressed a gentle kiss against Alec’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm being honest this chapter had lot of edits, I would write something and it didn't quite work.  
> I think it's a clearing the air chapter for the characters and I didn't want to clog it up with irrelevant things so I've filed those parts for another chapter. 
> 
> I also get the feeling it is a bit of a short chapter but that will give me the opportunity to expand on certain characters in other chapters. 
> 
> I will correct any mistakes that I have missed 
> 
> Thanks for reading x


	7. Chapter 7

_Magnus couldn’t believe it he had been stood up! He had never been stood up before by anyone, he glanced at the clock and scowled as it showed that Alexander was over an hour late. There had been no phone call or text which only infuriated Magnus further as he shoved his chair back and dug into his pocket for a few notes to cover his drink and tip._

_As he pulled on his jacket he considered dropping by Clary’s apartment for some best friend counselling, Magnus knew if he was left to his own devices he would go out get drunk and end up drunk calling Alec to tell him off for standing him up so early into their not even a confirmed relationship yet. “Jerk.” He muttered under his breath as he checked it he had everything before leaving his table._

_Now in all honesty Magnus wasn't one to get emotionally invested straight away into something so new but it just irritated him that Alec had pursued him until he had finally agreed to go on a date and much to his annoyance he had let himself be seduced by Alec’s gorgeous hazel eyes and equally gorgeous face and body and voice… “Asshole!” he huffed out just as heard his name making him turn._

_His heart jumped as a panicked Alec shoved his way through the crowd and grabbed the chair for support as he tried to catch his breath.. “Magnus-” he sucked in a deep breath as Magus couldn’t help but feel warmth fill his chest seeing Alec in a state that suggested he had ran from where ever he had been to get here. “I-I’m sorry, my meeting ran over.” He snorted in his disbelief and bit his tongue against a biting comment about it being the 21st Century and everyone had a phone. Instead he sent Alec a scathing glare as he prepared to walk past him without looking back._

_Alec must’ve known he was in hot water as he caught Magnus’ arm to stop him from leaving. “Let me make it up to you.”_

_Magnus scoffed as he tried to shake off the hand which only tightened. “Please.” The anger which had been bubbling in his body somewhat subsided when he saw the determined and sincere look on Alec’s face. He rolled his eyes more at himself knowing there was no way he could stay mad at that face. Crossing his arms and notching his chin up so he could look Alec’s in the eyes. “Fine you have 5 minutes to convince me why I should stay and I’m being more generous than you deserve.”_

_Alec wetted his lips in a manner that suggested he was preparing to talk himself out of the hole he had created yet he moved with unexpected speed and grabbed Magnus by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him so passionately he almost forgot why he was angry._

_Heat flared and warmed him as he felt Alec’s tongue slid over his lips requesting access to his mouth and after a couple heavy thumps of his heart his lips parted and he moaned._

_He didn't know how long Alec’s tongue teased and tasted his mouth but when they finally parted; Alec’s lips mere inches from his own he wanted so badly to feel them again. “Am I forgiven?”_

The memory of their first kiss spurred Magnus on as he pressed his lips against Alec’s mouth trying to get a reaction; he wanted to show Alec that he forgave him for everything that had happened in the past. The years apart had taken their toll and Magnus knew Alec even though he didn't show it had been as miserable as he had been.

When Alec remained unmoving and statue like Magnus pulled back unsure to whether he had overstepped some invisible boundary. He made to move back to give Alec some room and hide away in the corner to lick his wounds from the rejection but it was those snake like reflexes that made his heart jump into his throat.

Alec’s reflexes were something Magnus had always manage to surprise him and at times had made him wonder how he had developed such skills. Of course when he had asked Alec had muttered something about a family business but never elaborated further. The vague answers always put Magnus’ imagination into overdrive as he tried to work out why Alec had such inhuman reflexes and why his body was always at the highest peak of physical fitness.

“Don’t go.” It took two simple whispered words to make him melt into Alec’s embrace and he barely felt being picked up. Somewhere in the back of his brain he marveled at the strength of the man carrying him towards the nearest bed and deposited him gently on top of the covers.

Alec didn't believe in fate and hell why would he considering his job but he felt something had played a part to why he and Magnus found their way back to each other. Their joint confessions and especially his own had lifted a weight of his shoulders that he had been carrying around with him since the moment he had walked out of the apartment. For the first time is years he felt free and alive.

For so many years he basically been a robot and focused his everything on his job, he closed himself off from any human affection and would’ve lived a life as monk if his body had forced him to give in; what sex he did engage in was a necessity and the men he slept with were nameless faces.

Yet the man sitting in the middle of bed his dark eyes blown out and face flushed wanted him? It actually amazed Alec that Magnus could even feel something for him considering how he had made his life hell for the last few days. He had threatened Magnus and played on the fear of being handed back to Verlac. It was a dick move but yet Magnus had welcomed him back with open arms when he should instead hate him for coming back into his life and kidnapping him.

He didn't deserve Magnus in their early relationship and he certainly didn't deserve him now. “Alexander?”

When Alec didn't answer a feeling of uncertainty settled into his stomach which he tried to push aside but failed. He could see the internal battle within Alec and his throat clogged up when he heard a raw mutter. “I don’t deserve you.”

Heart stuttering Magnus took one of Alec’s hand in his and squeezed it gently. “I would’ve thought that was true once…” he tugged Alec down to his eye level and stroked the tips of his fingers over his jaw loving the rough feel of stubble against his hand. “Maybe we can talk about it when this is all over?”

A small chuckle escaped Alec and Magnus couldn’t help but smile back. “You do realise you have a bounty on your head and this might never be over?” Magnus shrugged because at that precise moment in time he couldn't care less about it. “Oh well I guess I’m lucky I have one of the best Bounty Hunters on my side.”

Alec groaned in disbelief as he hauled Magnus as close as possible until their lips were inches away from touching. “You’re unbelievable you know that right?” without waiting for Magnus to respond Alec closed the space between their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much like writing this current note there was a lot of deleting but I'm glad chapter 7 is done  
> I feel it's a bit vague but I didn't want to bulk it up to much but at least now I have something to work from for future chapters. 
> 
> Also... with fluff it's usually followed by.... you know... I say no more 
> 
> I will correct any mistakes 
> 
> Thanks for reading x


	8. Chapter 8

Magnus moaned just as Alec’s lips touched his, it was a gentle peck before the other man pulled back his hazel eyes blown out but wary. “I don’t think I can stop if I kiss you again.” He breathed the words against Magnus’ mouth and in response Magnus traced the tip of his tongue hoping to taste Alec.

His body burned wanting to feel Alec’s weight pressing him into the mattress and his hardening cock couldn’t agree more. With a breathy sigh and surprising strength Magnus managed to flip Alec onto his back and settled low on his body. “Alexander, I would prefer not to discuss how long it’s been since I last had and wanted to have sex.” He leaned forward until his upper body was stretched out over Alec’s body keeping his lower angled away. “It’s been a while and not even my fingers could satisfy me sometimes.”

Alec closed his eyes briefly letting Magnus’ words wash over him as he tried to keep hold of the last of his control, it had been months since his last sexual encounter yet it had been years since it actually meant something.

He wanted to strip away all their clothings and sample every inch of Magnus Bane.  
He wanted to see if Magnus Bane tasted as good as he remembered.  
He wanted to bury his dick so deep and lose himself completely inside Magnus Bane.

He had never wanted something so much in his life however doubt edged into his thoughts. The what ifs...

What if he did something that startled him?  
What if he did something that reminded him of Verlac?  
What if he was too rough?

Alec tried to push the nagging doubt aside as he tentatively rubbed Magnus’ thighs with his palms. “Are you sure?”

Magnus felt his eyes burn with unshed tears and he bit his lip to hold back the tears, the man underneath him was giving him a choice he almost forgot what that was like. Mentally he chided himself for even considering to compare Alec Lightwood to Sebastian Verlac.

They were nothing alike and he wanted to show Alec. “Yes I am sure.” With a teasing smirk Magnus proceeding to remove his clothing. “I want you Alexander.” He saw the hazel eyes darken and he could feel Alec’s cock twitching in his jeans against his ass. Magnus made to unbutton his own jeans except with a yelp he found himself on his back.

Muttering an apology Alec tried to slow down his thoughts there was so much he wanted to do to Magnus’ beautiful body. His mouth watered as his eyes took in all the tanned flesh and groaned as Magnus squirmed under him. “You can look later, please Alexander.”

His lips twitched at Magnus’ impatience. “Maybe I want to look.” He was rewarded with a scowl and a tug as their lips connected. The kisses started slow and tentative only to turn heated and messy. Alec couldn't get enough of Magnus as his tongue delved into the wet depth, he felt deft hands on his t-shirt tugging and what skin was exposed nimble fingers stroked.

Pulling back Alec’s hands mapped out a path his mouth followed until he was stopped by jeans.

Glancing up he saw that Magnus was watching everything and he waited a beat before pulling the jeans and underwear off. Without taking his eyes off the naked body in front of him Alec quickly stripped away his t-shirt and kicked off his boots.

Magnus thought he had died and gone to Heaven when Alec finally removed his t-shirt. He closed his eyes briefly and opened them just as Alec was kicking off his boots and his fingers stopped at his jeans. He could see the outline of Alec’s cock and his stomach clenched and dick hardened further as he thought of reacquainting his mouth with every inch of Alec’s manhood as well as the rest of the hard muscled body.

**

Alec saw and recognised the look on Magnus’ face it was one of longing and lustful hunger. He trapped Magnus between the bed and his body. “I’m going to suck you Magnus and then...”

He moved down the other man’s body sucking and biting as much skin as possible, leaving marks and he stopped to brush his nose against the soft pubic hair. “Once I’ve sucked you and I’m going to eat you. I want to see if you taste as good as I remember.”

Fingers clenching tightly on the bedspread Magnus willed himself not to come but the words almost sent him over the edge. He waited in anticipation of what Alec might say or do next. His cock ached with the need to come. “Please, I need to come.” He moaned lifting his hips offering his cock to the man above him.

The smell of Magnus’ arousal was intoxicating he watched the cock leak precum before duck his head enough to lick it off. He heard the gasp as the taste exploded on his tongue; it was better than he remembered as his mouth took in the entire length.

Don’t come, don’t come.

Those were the words Magnus chanted in the hopes to stop himself from spilling into Alec’s mouth, he wasn’t sure how much more he could take. How much more he could take as Alec’s mouth was like an inferno and when he thought he was on the edge of coming Alec did something to delay the orgasm. Magnus twisted his body away from the heat as it became almost unbearable.

The relief was short lived as he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach and something brushed against his hole. “Can you take more?” Magnus nodded as he maneuvered his heavy body.

Ass in the air and cock leaking. “Tell me if it gets too much.”

Tears escaped and soaked the bedspread as Alec’s tongue swiped the puckering flesh and Magnus bit down on the bedspread; the last thing they needed was someone knocking on the door asking if everything was okay.

Alec lathered the pretty hole over and over feeling the flesh clench against his tongue as heard the smothered cry as the tip slid past the slick rim. He darted his tongue in and out feeling Magnus’ entire body quake.

He didn't know how long Alec ate him out for. He found his hips moving with Alec’s tongue as it continued to fuck his hole.

At some point the sensual assault stop only long enough for him to be moved back on his back and Alec’s large body between his thighs. His aching cock causing shock waves of sensation throughout his entire body each time it rubbed against Alec’s body.

“Do you want to stop?”

Magnus just heard the words over the pounding pulse in his ears and tried to catch his breath. He could feel the callous skin of Alec’s fingers stroking his thighs waiting and he gasped. “I need to feel you…” he tried to shift his body for more contact if it was possible. “It’s been too long.”

As soon as the words left his mouth one of Alec’s hands found his entrance and stroked it gently.

**

A soundless pant left Magnus as he watched Alec wet his long fingers, his body flinched when the digits stroked the outside of his entrance. “It’s okay.” Alec murmured pressing a soft kiss underneath his ear as the first finger breached the tight ring of muscles. His fingers knotted the bedspread as the second joined the first and started to scissor and stretch Magnus.

“Feels so good.” Magnus murmured as his hips starting moving with the fingers “More.” The word was a mixture of a plea as well as a demand. His hips lifted from the bed as the third finger entered his body.

Magnus’ breath came out in harsh puffs as Alec continue pushing his fingers in and out of his hole, it wasn’t long until the tips of the fingers found his prostate. His entire body sagged and melts into the sheets and he shifts his hips trying to get a repeat of the sensation.

He whined when Alec pulled his fingers from his body, his hole clenching around nothing as again he was moved into position.

So beautiful

Alec thought as he seated Magnus on top of him and took a moment maybe longer to just admire the beautiful squirming creature.

He took in the blown out glazed look in the dark eyes, the thin sheen of sweat glistening on the body and how every muscle flexed and unflexed. His own cock which he had been ignoring twitched impatiently wanting to be released from the confines of his jeans and underwear.

Magnus fell forward his hot mouth licking and sucking at Alec’s lips and tongue, he heard Magnus mutter something incoherent as Alec fumbled around with shaky fingers to unbutton and push down his clothes. With his cock free and standing proud he framed Magnus’ face his fingers tracing the high flushed cheekbones.

“We’ll go slow, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Alec shifted until his back was supported by the headboard of the bed and held Magnus close. His cock nestled between the other man’s cheeks as he carefully allowed Magnus to sink down the length.

As Magnus took his length Alec mentally made notes of every gasp, wince and sound of discomfort. He felt as his cock penetrated the ring of muscles and resisted the urge to thrust up. Biting the inside of his mouth he waited for Magnus silently wanting him to set the pace.

A whine mixed of pleasure and pain escaped Magnus’ throat the burning of being stretched so wide he didn't know if he could take anymore. Shoving his face into Alec’s neck he breathed in the scent of his sweat and renewed flames of heat licked the inside of his body.

Alec slid his hands up and down Magnus’ back as his body moved up and down his length.

“I won’t break Alexander... “

The husky tone in Magnus’ voice almost made the last of his control snap and seeing the lustful heated gaze was not helping. Suddenly Magnus pulled off his cock and moved onto all fours. He looked over his shoulder and purred the next words. “Fuck me darling.”

As tempting as it was to fuck Magnus from behind he wanted to look into Magnus’ eyes to see every emotions and feeling of when his cock was deep inside in.

He parted the cheeks licking the entrance before moving a somewhat reluctant Magnus onto his back. “Another time, I want to look in your eyes.” He pushed back inside Magnus in one hard thrust and savoured the feeling before he starts snapping his hips each making Magnus gasp and matched with his own hips. His ass clung to Alec’s cock and muscle squeezed in response to each bruising trust.

“Harder, please harder.”

Hands curling into fists above his head Alec continues the brutal pace hitting Magnus’ prostate dead on with precise precision. “Can you take more?” he pants in his ear and receives a bite on the shoulder for response.

He could feel his orgasm building as Alec continued the hard pace he almost passed out when he wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist making his dick go even deeper if that was even in possible.

Magnus gripped Alec’s arms as his back arched as he came with such force he saw stars.

Alec felt the burning release on his stomach as his own body stiffened and holding Magnus as tightly as possible he fills Magnus with his seed; Magnus’ internal muscles milking his dick for every last drop.

**

It took a long few moments for Alec to come down from his high, he lay between Magnus’ thighs his softening dick still buried deep inside. He could barely think let alone move. “You okay?”

Magnus just managed a nod his face flushed and red.  
His lips red and swollen.  
His chest heaving and pulse visible in his neck

“You’re beautiful you know that right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally did it... 
> 
> It has been a very long time since I have written smut or anything close to it.  
> I must say I felt a bit giddy writing it and there was a lot of deleting and searching for different words. 
> 
> There was also a time I looked up and one of my guinea pigs was staring at me... my response was... "Stop judging me!" 
> 
> I really hope you like this as hopefully this will be the start of me writing more love/sex scenes 
> 
> See you soon  
> :) x 
> 
> PS - any mistakes will be corrected as and when... it does depend on whether I am brave enough to re-read the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

Sleep took Magnus almost immediately as he fell into the deepest slumber as Alec softly whispered words echoed in his mind.

_You’re beautiful you know that right?_

It had been a long time since he had been able to fall asleep knowing he was being watched over… he hoped that Alec being there would be able to protect and chase away his nightmare and demons…

_You can hide Magnus but I will find you… I always do_

The chilling words filled his subconscious as his chest tightened with icy fear he tried to push back the memory of when he had tried to escape only to be dragged back to Sebastian. The beating had been one of the worst and he almost gave up hope… A shudder ran through his body remembering how Sebastian had focused his punishment on his body claiming his face was to pretty to mess up.

That night a part of Magnus gave up the hope he would ever be free of Sebastian however he learnt that hope could be found even in the darkest of the place and his form of hope.

A young nurse called Catarina Loss.

He owed her a life debt which he knew he would definitely never be able to payback… That would be if he was ever able to find her as she disappeared not long after helping him escape.

His body trembled as the memories of his escape flashed across his subconscious and before he knew it his eyes snapped open.

“Bad dream?”

It took several minutes for Magnus’ brain to catch up and another several to realise that he was in bed with Alec Lightwood.  
He was in bed naked with Alec Lightwood  
He had had sex with Alec Lightwood and combination of the ache in his lower body as well as the stickiness confirmed it hadn't just been an extremely erotic wet dream.

Magnus felt his face burn as he tried to come up with some response.

Alec had been awake for sometime after Magnus had fallen asleep; he had only left the bed to retrieve his phone, files and to clean him and Magnus up the best he could.

He anticipated that Magnus would wake up embarrassed but not whether he would regret what happened. Uncertainty settled in his stomach not really knowing what to say. “Y-You,” he cleared his throat as Magnus lay statue like as if he was trying to make sense of everything. “You don’t regret it do you?”

As soon as the words left Alec’s mouth Magnus sat up so quickly his head spun and body burned with complaint. He hissed out a sharp breath waiting for the discomfort to pass. “No, I do not regret it Alexander. I was just… shocked it actually happened.” He shifted carefully so he could cuddle up to Alec comfortably. “I thought it was all a dream.” He closed his eyes breathing in Alec’s scent.

He felt the tension evaporate from Alec’s body as an arm curled around him. “You should get some more sleep we need to move in a couple hours. Isabelle is excited to meet you.”

Sleep... that would be nice

Magnus huffed at the thought that would be nice but it was near impossible most nights if he ever found himself back in that dark place. “Isabelle?”

He felt fingers trace a random pattern on his skin. “My sister.” He found himself smiling at how different Alec was compared to their earlier years. “I assumed you were an only child.”

Alec shifted until he was on his back eyes staring at the ceiling. “No but sometimes I do wish I was… Isabelle and Jace like to meddle in my personal life so be prepared for questions they won’t hold back. I’m not sure if Max will be there though but if he’s not I’ll make sure you meet him another time.”

Magnus could feel his heart pounding hearing Alec talk about his family. It was those little details that made him want to ask more questions. “Do you have like a main base? I’ve watched those bounty hunting TV programmes and they always have those dingy shops.”

He felt Alec’s chest vibrate with a small laugh. “Yes and no it’s not a shop… it’s called the Institute and the one we’re going to is in New York.” Magnus stiffened and Alec felt it as soothed a hand down over his hip. “Don’t worry, Verlac is currently chasing a lead about you being in Florida.”

There was a slight smugness to Alec’s voice that told him Sebastian had either made the error of underestimating Alec’s abilities or just pissing him off.

It had been a long time since Magnus had been to New York, he had grew up there before making the decision to travel around America trying to decide what to do with the rest of his life and the hopes something might inspire him.

He was admittedly still waiting for the inspiration but he was a firm believer of good things happen to those who wait and he was a very patient person these days.

With his head on Alec’s chest he found himself dozing in and out of consciousness. The sound of Alec’s steady heartbeat a gentle reminder of where he was and who he was with.

**

“You’ve been pretty quiet… you okay?”

Magnus looked up from his plate to find Alec watching him head tilted in concern. It had been a strange couple of days of long car journeys and growing anxiety on Magnus’ part. He was going to meeting Alec’s family for the first time.

“D-does your family know about me and-” he found himself fidgeting with his napkin needing do something with his hands. “Do they know what happened?” Alec’s brow furrowed. “Izzy and Jace always knew I was involved with someone but I never went into detail… my parents didn't even know I was gay so it was a bit of a surprise for them when I came out.”

He felt his eyes widen and in awe. “When I say surprised they were pissed.” He lips shaped into a very satisfied smirk. “Are you finished?” he nodded towards Magnus’ half eaten plate of food.

Magnus while still trying to process that Alec had came out to his parents he pushed the plate aside. “You came out? When? How?”

Alec glanced over his shoulder before checking his phone. “Later, c’mon there’s a motel nearby you can get a couple hours of rest.”

**

“We clearly have very different definitions of what rest means Alexander.” Magnus panted as he collapsed onto his belly. “Don’t look so pleased with yourself.”

Alec leaned over pressing a kiss between his shoulder blades and slid his mouth up his neck towards his ear. “I can’t get enough of you.” Magnus shuddered feeling Alec’s hot mouth move back down his body but with some reluctance Magnus shifted onto his side.

“How about you let me rest and you tell me about coming out to your parents? Colour me intrigued.”

**

_For fuck sake not again, Alec thought as he half smiled somewhat awkwardly at the pretty blonde sitting next to him. “We’re of course hopeful that Alec will stop fieldwork altogether and spend more time at the Institute.”_

_He didn't miss the hint that his parents wanted him to take over the running of the Institute._

_Oh God why had he agreed to this? He picked up his glass draining the contents and contemplated pouring another but the sharp side look from his mother stopped him. “So Alec where do you normally base yourself?” he was about to open his mouth when his mother cut in and answered the question. Stating he largely based himself on the borders of New York hinting that he was never too far from home._

_Oh God… heart pounding he could hear his mother selling him like some prized horse he knew exactly what she was trying to do. He knew why she had insisted he joined her to entertain guests and friends passing through New York._

_He was partly grateful that Lydia seemed as uncomfortable with where the conversation was going and he noted the grimace at her mother questioned him about the rumour that he was looking to settle down. She looked at him apologetically and glared at her mother. “Mom, please.”_

_The warning was clear however her mother laughed and patted Alec’s hand in what could be said to be an affectionate gesture he stiffened at the contact. “Now Lydia don’t be scaring him off.” She turned to Alec her voice sickly sweet. “Don’t mind Lydia she’s not one for meet and greets are you dear?”_

_Lydia flinched at the statement and her lip trembled a little. The conversation between their parents carried on about further dinners and maybe in the future to arrange a date between him and Lydia._

_‘Am I just a dirty little secret?’_  
_Out of nowhere he heard Magnus’ tearful voice and something snapped in him._

_“I’m gay.”_

_He heard a fork clatter on the table and a collective gasp from both parties._

_Beside him Lydia sagged in relief and for the first time he felt a weight of his secret finally lifting from his shoulders._  
_He blew out a breath as he pushed back from the table, he nodded to each of his guests and finally his mother before leaving the room_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay normally I leave a gap between chapters but I felt this needed writing. I kept thinking about it to the point where it was keeping me awake! 
> 
> I hope you all like it 
> 
> I will correct any mistakes in due course.


End file.
